Crunch
by Jace5000
Summary: After finding themselves in an alternate dimension, the shadowhunters and the vampires from the new dimension team up to rescue Clary and take down Sebastian. The characters from this story belong to Cassandra Clare's Mortal Instruments and Amanda Hocking's My Blood Approves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Alice was sleeping in her room at Jack's and his brothers' house when she heard a scream. She quickly got up and rushed to the living room. There she saw that a boy with hair as white as a goose's feather and eyes as black as obsidian had come through some kind of brightly lit hole in the air. He was dragging a small girl with bright fiery red hair by the back of her jacket.

Alice leaned in to Jack who was standing beside her and whispered, "Who are they?"

Jack shook his head, "I don't know."

The girl had regained her footing. She stomped on the boy's foot and bit his arm. The boy shoved her back. She stumbled and fell to the ground. The boy went to pick her up but she punched him in the face. She scrambled to her feet and ran. The boy grabbed her by her hair and flung her into the wall. Instead of hitting the wall though the girl ran up it and did a back flip, landing behind the boy. She drew something cylindrical from a belt at her waist. The girl shouted a name. It sounded like Cassiel. Alice wondered if that was the name of the boy. All of a sudden the object in the girls hand blazed up and a blade about two feet long shot out.

The girl swung the weapon at the boy, but he ducked out of the way. He pulled something out of a sheath on his back. Alice saw that it was a sword. The boy moved so quickly that Alice was hardly able to track his movement. She wondered if maybe he was a vampire. The girl swung her weapon at the boy again and this time instead of ducking out of the way he blocked it with his sword.

It was at that moment that out of the glowing hole in the air that five other figures came through. All Alice could see of them was that one was tall with golden blonde hair. And two of them had black hair. One of the black haired people was a girl. She was tall and slender and had a whip in her hand. Next to the girl was a boy with brown hair. Finally there was a tall very sparkly man.

The blonde boy rushed at the two fighting figures. He drew a weapon like the girl had from a belt at his waist. He attacked the other boy. The white blonde boy struck out at the new boy and knocked him backwards. He turned back to the girl and knocked the weapon from her hand. He grabbed her around the waist and brought his sword up to her throat.

"Attack me again, Angel Boy, and I will slice her throat," the white blonde boy said to the golden blonde.

"Let her go, Sebastian," Goldie commanded.

The white one grinned, "No. I don't think so."

The others that had come through whatever that thing was – it was gone now – came to stand beside the golden boy.

"Clary," began the brown haired boy.

Sebastian glared at the boy. "Don't speak to my sister, Vampire," Sebastian growled.

The red haired girl stood stalk still barely breathing, trying to keep the sword at her throat from breaking the skin.

Sebastian spoke to the group. "You are going to stay right here while Clarissa and I leave. You will not follow us or attempt to find us. If you do then I will kill you all and turn her into one of my endarkened."

With that Sebastian started making his way to the front door. There he grabbed the keys to the Lamborghini and slipped into the garage and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The blonde boy rushed for the door Sebastian had disappeared through. He went through it just in time to see Sebastian take off with Clary in the Lamborghini. He came back inside. It was then that the group of strangers seemed to notice Jack, Alice, Peter, Ezra, and May.

"Who are you?" Ezra asked.

"I'm Magnus Bane," Magnus replied. "This is Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Herondale, and Simon Lewis. I'm sorry we invaded your home. We were trying to save our friend."

"Was that girl just kidnapped?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, and we need to find a way to get her back," Jace responded.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Ezra inquired. "I'm Ezra Townsend, by the way. This is my wife May, my brothers Peter and Jack, and this is Alice Bonham," Ezra introduced the family.

Before anybody else could say anything Jack piped up, "What was that thing you guys came out of?"

"It was a portal. We use them to get around," replied Isabelle.

"That's got to beat flying," Jack said.

"I guarantee you it does," Magnus commented.

"How come that guy doesn't have a heartbeat?" Peter asked.

"You can hear that he doesn't have a heartbeat? How?" Jace asked incredulously.

"I'm a vampire. You obviously know about us. So how come he doesn't have a heartbeat? I thought that guy called him a vampire not a zombie," Peter asked.

"He is a vampire. Since your vampires then you must know they don't have heartbeats," Isabelle interjected.

"Vampires have heartbeats; they're just slower than that of a human," Ezra explained.

"Vampires don't have heartbeats. I'm a vampire so I should know," Simon said.

Before the discussion on vampires could continue Magnus spoke, "I believe that when we came through the portal we didn't just shift locations; we shifted dimensions as well."

"Shifted dimensions? You're saying you're from an alternate dimension?" Jacks jaw dropped.

"I believe that is what Magnus just said," Jace answered.

Jack began to smile, "That is so cool! What's it like to live in an alternate dimension?"

"Like living anywhere else? We don't know. It not an alternate dimension to us," Simon said.

"Vampires don't have heartbeats where you're from? What else is different? Do you have fangs or not?" May asked.

"Yes we have fangs. Want to see?" Simon said, grinning.

"Sure, vampires here don't have fangs; we just have very sharp teeth," Ezra explained.

"OK," Simon said and grinned, letting his fangs extend.

The vampires stared fascinated at the sight of Simon's fangs.

"What other differences are there between this world and yours?" Ezra asked.

"Not many, I don't think. From what I can see, technology is about the same. If you're talking about the supernatural, there are just the standard downworlders, demons, and shadowhunters," Simon said casually.

"What are downworlders and shadowhunters?" Alice asked, speaking for the first time since the arrival of the people from the alternate dimension.

"You don't know what downworlders and shadowhunters are?" Jace asked, puzzled.

"No, vampires are the only supernatural thing about this world," Ezra said.

"Downworlders are vampires, werewolves, warlocks, and fairies. Shadowhunters are like supernatural police. We hunt demons, rogue downworlders, and the occasional evil shadowhunter," Alec explained.

"We really must find our friend. Magnus, could you do a tracking spell to find out where Clary is?" Jace interrupted before any more questions could be asked.

"Yes, I would just need something of Clary's or Sebastian's," Magnus said turning to Jace.

"Tracking spell?" May asked.

"I'm a warlock," Magnus explained.

Here, this is Clary's," Jace handed Magnus a barrette that he had removed from his pocket.

"Great, I can track Clary with this," Magnus said. Blue sparks shot from his fingertips as he did the spell. "I know where to go. Oh, one more thing," Magnus turned to the vampires. "Could you perhaps suggest a place to stay? After we rescue Clary, we're going to need a place to go where we can figure out how to get back to our own dimension."

"You're welcome to come back here if you would like," Ezra offered.

"That would be lovely. Thank you," Magnus accepted.

"Good, then let's go," Jace said.

The group turned to go and Peter interrupted them, "I'll go with you."

"Why?" Alec asked.

Peter shrugged not giving an answer.

"Let's go," Jace said, impatiently.

The Shadowhunters, along with Simon, Magnus, and Peter left to go look for Clary and Sebastian.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Clary slowly woke up. She was lying on a bed. She looked around wondering where she was when it all came back to her. After Sebastian had dragged her into the garage, he had placed a knock out rune on her. When Clary was fully conscious, she looked around. She saw Sebastian sitting beside her on the bed with a stele in his hand.

Clary scrambled away and off the bed on the other side. She looked down at herself and saw that she was still in her clothes, but her weapons belt was gone.

"Where am I, Sebastian?" Clary asked.

"New York," Sebastian said. He leaned back and grinned.

Clary perked up at that. She knew if she could get away from Sebastian she could make her way to the institute. She could make her way to Jace and the others.

Sebastian's grin widened, "I know what you're thinking, Little Sister."

"Really, and what am I thinking," Clary asked, innocently.

"You're thinking that if you can get away and out of here, then you can get back to the New York Institute and your little friends," he answered. "But you won't."

"Why won't I?" Clary asked, narrowing her eyes at him trying to get him to reveal something about where they were in New York and how to get out.

Sebastian just grinned and stood up. He headed for the door. Clary hadn't noticed it before, to busy focusing all her attention on Sebastian. "I have things to take care of. You will remain here until I get back," he said.

Clary watched as Sebastian exited the room. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Clary started searching the room for a weapon, or better yet a stele.

"You sure she's here?" Jace asked, looking at the building which appeared to be abandoned.

"This is where the spell led us," Magnus replied.

At that moment they saw Sebastian leave the building.

"Good he's leaving the building. Maybe we can sneak in while he's out?" Isabelle said.

They made their way inside the building and started searching. They came to a door. Jace tried to open it, but it was locked. He pulled out his stele and drew an open rune on it. The door opened. Jace stepped inside the room. He saw Clary whirl around. When she saw it was him, a huge smile broke out across her face. She ran to Jace and flung herself into his arms. He hugged her back and leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lips. They were about to leave the room when Sebastian strolled in.

"Did you really think I was going to leave Clarissa here all alone and unguarded, Little Brother?" Sebastian asked, grinning.

"No, but we were kind of hoping," Jace replied. "Now if you'd let us by we will leave. Hey, here's an idea. You can come with us and we can go back to our own dimension!"

Sebastian seemed to consider it for a moment. "Mmm, no. I don't think I'll do that."

With that Sebastian pulled his sword from its sheath and charged at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Peter had never seen anyone move as fast as Sebastian or Jace. Not even a vampire moved that fast. Everything was a blur of Sebastian and Jace blocking blows and striking back. Peter saw Sebastian strike out at Jace, catching him in the face. Jace stumbled backwards, blood spurting from his nose. Peter smelled the blood. It smelled divinely, almost as good as Alice's blood.

Peter saw Isabelle bring her whip up and lash out at Sebastian. She struck him. Her whip curling around his upper arm, she pulled. Sebastian grabbed the whip yanking it out of Isabelle's hands. Peter saw Clary kick out at Sebastian. She hit his wrist causing him to drop Isabelle's whip. Sebastian snarled at Clary and lashed out at her, punching her in the chest. Clary fell to the ground gasping for air. Alec raised his bow and shot an arrow at Sebastian. Sebastian ducked out of the way just in time for the arrow to sail past without hitting him. Sebastian dashed over to Alec. He knocked the bow out of Alec's hands, then grabbed Alec by the back of the neck and swung him around, shoving his face into a wall. Alec crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Clary was on the ground gasping for air. Sebastian had punched her in hard the chest. She thought that one of her ribs might be broken.

Clary saw Jace get off the ground. He saw her lying on the floor. He pulled out his stele and tossed it to her. Clary caught it and started drawing an iratze on herself. She finished and got up just in time to see Jace swing his seraph blade at Sebastian's neck. Sebastian ducked and brought his fist up punching Jace in the stomach. Jace doubled over from lack of breath. Sebastian swung his sword at Jace just as a figure jumped on him from behind.

Clary saw Simon spring from the shadows onto Sebastian's back. She saw him sink his fangs into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian brought his fist up hitting Simon in the nose causing it to start bleeding as well as dislodging Simon from Sebastian's back. Sebastian whirled, brought his sword up and stabbed Simon in the stomach. He pulled his sword back and watched Simon crumple to the ground.

"Simon!" Isabelle screamed. Isabelle rushed to Simon's side and dropped down to her knees.

Jace swung at Sebastian again, this time slashing a shallow gash into his chest. Sebastian stumbled back right as Peter came up behind him. Peter punched Sebastian in the throat. Sebastian choked from the blow to his throat, and turned so he could face both Jace and Peter. Quick as a bolt of lightning Sebastian struck out at Peter with his sword. He stabbed Peter through the stomach, causing him to crumple to the ground in a heap. Sebastian turned back to Jace and struck out at him again. Jace blocked his blow, but before he could make a move to retaliate Sebastian knocked the seraph blade out of his hand. He back handed Jace, sending him falling to the ground.

"Jace!" Clary shouted. She started for him. Sebastian glanced at her before he grabbed Jace by the back of the neck and bashed his head into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Clary reached Jace and Sebastian; she swung at Sebastian with her fist. Sebastian caught it and twisted her arm behind her back. He turned them so they were facing Magnus who was just about to blast Sebastian with a spell.

"Don't even think about it, Warlock. Make one move to harm me and I'll slit her throat," Sebastian said coldly, pressing the edge of his sword to Clary's throat.

Magnus paused, "No. I don't think you'll kill Clary. She means too much to you."

Sebastian glared at Magnus, "Maybe not, but I will make her drink from the Infernal Cup."

"Now that, I believe," Magnus said lowering his arms. "So what is it I have to do for you not to make Clary drink from the Cup?"

"You have to let us leave here. Once we're gone you can treat their wounds, but you have to make sure they don't follow us. If they do then I will make Clary drink from the Cup while I make them watch. Then I will kill them all," Sebastian said, still glaring at Magnus.

Magnus just nodded not bothering to speak.

Sebastian pulled Clary out of the room and down the hall. He took them to another part of the building to where the Lamborghini was.

"Now, Little Sister, are you going to be good and come along willingly or do I have to knock you out again?" Sebastian asked.

Clary shuddered at the thought of being unconscious in Sebastian's presence. "I'll come willingly so long as you don't harm my friends," Clary said.

Sebastian grinned opening the passenger side door for her. "It's a deal then," he whispered, closing the door after she got in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Jace woke, his eyes popping open. Jace sat up with a groan and clutched his head. Jace looked up and noticed for the first time that he didn't know where he was. Jace looked around the room. The room had blue walls and a massive entertainment system. Somebody walked in the door. Jace recognized him as the boy that had been standing next to the short girl. Jace new his name started with a J, he just couldn't remember what it was. Maybe it was Jasper, or Jake. Jack! That was his name, Jace suddenly remembered.

"Where am I?" Jace asked. His voice cracked half way through the question.

"Currently, you're in my room," Jack replied, holding up a water bottle. "Water?"

"Yeah," Jace said, catching the water bottle when Jack threw it to him.

"Where are the others?" Jace asked, after chugging down the entire bottle.

"Isabelle woke up about an hour ago. She's in the kitchen with Simon, and Magnus is tending to Alec. He's still unconscious," Jack said.

"What about Clary? Is she alright?" Jace's voice was panicky.

A look of trepidation crossed Jack's face. "She didn't make it back," Jack began slowly.

Jace glared at him. "What do you mean she didn't make it back? Is she alright?" Jace's said his voice rising.

Jack was about to reply when Isabelle, Simon, Ezra, May, and Peter burst into the room.

"What's with all the shouting?" Ezra asked.

"Jace is upset that they weren't able to rescue Clary," Jack said before Jace could say anything.

"Of course I'm upset! A psychopath has my girlfriend!" Jace cried, jumping up from the bed.

Jace looked down at himself for the first time when he noticed a draft. "Where are my pants?" Jace asked, utterly bewildered.

"They were destroyed, and we had to cut them off to get at one of your wounds. So we cut them off," Isabelle snickered. "Now, calm down, Jace. We're going to go get Clary back."

"Can I have a pair of pants then, please? As much as you all enjoy seeing me pantsless; I do require them." Jace spoke. Jack went to his closet. Jace turned to Isabelle, "I know we're going to get Clary back. We just need to formulate a plan." Jace had calmed down a bit and wasn't shouting anymore.

Jack returned with a pair of pants. "These might fit," he said, handing the pants to Jace.

"Thanks," Jace mumbled, pulling them on.

"A plan, and we need Magnus to track Clary and Sebastian," Simon said, speaking up for the first time. "He's refusing to, until Alec has woken up."

"Why does Sebastian want Clary so much?" Peter asked.

"Because she's his sister," Jace replied.

"So? Why does that make her so important?" Peter asked again.

"It makes her important because that is who she is to him. She is his only family that he doesn't hate. He wants her by his side when he completely destroys this world. She's the only thing he cares about," Jace explained.

"It's kind of sweet that he cares about his sister like that," May said.

Isabelle, Simon, and Jace screwed up their faces'.

"Not really. He doesn't care about her in a brotherly sort of way," Isabelle said, sounding disgusted.

Looks of disgust crossed the vampires' faces'.

"I'm going to check on Alec," Jace said, before anybody could say anything else.

Jace found Alec unconscious lying on a bed with Magnus standing over him.

"Is he going to be OK?" Jace asked, concerned.

"I believe so. He's just sleeping right now," Magnus replied.

It was then that Alec began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked up at Magnus and Jace.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"You got knocked out," Jace answered.

"You OK?" Magnus asked, concerned.

"Yeah, my throats just a little dry," Alec said.

"I'll get you some water," Magnus said. He wiggled his fingers and a bottle of water appeared in his hand.

"Did we get her back?" Alec asked, as Magnus sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No. We're going after her again though," Jace said.

"I agree we have to go after her, Jace," Magus began. "But Sebastian said he would turn her with the Cup if we tried to go after them again."

"We'll just have to make sure to get there and rescue Clary before he has a chance," Jace said, striding toward the door. "Come downstairs when you can. We're going to make a plan to get Clary back."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Jace, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, and Simon were gathered in the living room of the Townsend's house.

"So, what's the plan?" Isabelle asked.

"The plan is to get Clary back before Sebastian turns her into one of his endarkened," Jace said.

"How? We don't even know where she is," Simon questioned, as Jack walked into the room, the rest of his family right behind him.

"What's a darkened?" Jack asked.

"It's an ENdarkened, and they're shadowhunters that have been turned by the Infernal Cup," Jace began explaining. "And before you ask, the Infernal Cup is a replica of the Mortal Cup. The Mortal Cup is used to make new shadowhunters. The Infernal Cup is used to turn shadowhunters into Sebastian's personal slave army."

"Wow! This guy really is evil." Jack said.

"Can it be used on other people besides shadowhunters?" Ezra asked.

"Don't know," Magnus said.

Clary sat in the passenger seat of the Lamborghini.

"I know it's a sports car and it can go really fast, but you do know that there are these signs on the side of the road that tell you the maximum speed you can go? And there not just suggestions!" Clary exclaimed, sounding terrified.

"I know what a speed limit sign is, Clarissa," Sebastian said, calmly.

"Really, because you don't seem to," Clary squeaked, in a high pitched voice.

Sebastian chuckled.

"You know I might say I would rather die than be with you, but dying in a fiery car crash isn't how I want to go," Clary said, her voice sounding a little less high pitched.

Sebastian's face darkened, his smile disappearing. "I won't let you die, Clarissa," Sebastian said, his voice growing more menacing with each word.

Clary looked away from Sebastian, focusing back on the road. She watched as Sebastian exited the interstate. He took several different roads and they eventually arrived at a house.

"Where are we?" Clary asked.

Sebastian grinned, "Since you don't know; I don't think I'll tell you."

He got out of the car, walked around it, and opened her door. Clary was frozen in her seat. She didn't want to get out. She knew if she did that bad things would happen.

"Are you coming, or are you planning on sitting there all night?" Sebastian asked impatiently.

Clary slowly got out of the car. Sebastian grabbed her arm and started walking toward the house. Clary tried to slow her steps the closer they got to the house, but Sebastian wouldn't let her, just dragging her along. When they reached the door Sebastian released her arm and reached into his pocket to retrieve a key. He put it in the lock and started unlocking the door. Clary started to inch her way backwards away from Sebastian.

"If you think you can get away you're wrong," Sebastian said, not even looking at her.

Clary froze. She looked at Sebastian then turned and sprinted away from him. Clary didn't know where she was going just as long as it was away from Sebastian. She didn't even make it as far as the car before Sebastian tackled her to the ground. He pulled her arms behind her bringing out a rope. He bound her hands together behind her.

"You will never get away from me," He growled in her ear. "You are MINE! The next time you try to run from me I will hunt your little friends down and turn them all into endarkened while I make you watch."

"I will never be yours, Sebastian," Clary hissed through her teeth, trying to gain enough oxygen to speak while being crushed by Sebastian's weight on top of her.

Sebastian pulled something out of his weapons belt, and Clary felt the cold tip of a stele touch her skin. Clary began to struggle, not knowing what rune Sebastian was putting on her. Her struggles were to no avail though as Sebastian finished the rune and Clary felt herself falling into oblivion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"You don't know if the Cup can be used on other people besides shadowhunters?" Jack asked disbelievingly.

"No, we don't. As far as we know it has never been used on anybody who isn't a shadowhunter," Jace replied impatiently, sounding peeved.

"Stop it. We don't have time for you guys to argue over whether the Cup will work on people who aren't shadowhunters or not. In case you haven't noticed, we need to get Clary back," Magnus said.

Clary woke when a sudden splash of cold hit her. She bolted upright, wiping water out of her eyes to see Sebastian standing over her with an empty pitcher.

"What was that for?" Clary spluttered.

Sebastian smirked at her. "You weren't waking up," he said.

"Did you ever think that maybe it had to do with the fact that you put a knock out rune on me?" Clary fumed.

"I did actually," Sebastian said, not seeming to notice that she was angry. "But you didn't wake up even after I took it off you. This was the only way I could think to wake you up."

"Only way? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was tired?" Clary snorted, exasperated.

"OK. Maybe I could think of a few different ways to wake you up. I just didn't think you would like them very much," he said, still smirking. "And you've been asleep for almost twelve hours. I wanted to make sure you weren't in a coma."

"So you thought that if I was in a coma cold water would wake me up? That's the one of the craziest things I've heard!" Clary shrieked at Sebastian, still upset that he splashed her with cold water.

Sebastian chortled. "I highly doubt that's the craziest thing you've ever heard," he pointed out.

"I said ONE of the craziest things I've ever heard. Not, IT'S the craziest thing I've ever heard," Clary said glaring at Sebastian.

Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bed. Clary scooted away.

"What are you doing?" Clary asked apprehensively.

"What? I can't hang out with my little sister?" Sebastian asked, innocently.

"No, you can't," Clary said moving away when he reached for her.

Sebastian's eyes darkened. "Yes, I can. You're my sister. I can do whatever I want with you," he growled, prowling closer to her.

"So your plan is to have Magnus do a tracking spell, then portal everybody really quickly to wherever Clary is being held, before Sebastian can make her drink from the Cup?" Peter asked.

"Yup," Simon said.

"Then what? How do you plan to get back to your own dimension?" Peter asked again.

"I have been thinking about that. I believe when Clary made the portal and Sebastian cast his spell they collided, and it caused a rift in the dimensions. The rift should still be there we would just have to open it up again," Magnus explained.

"OK. So is everybody ready to go?" Jace asked. When everybody nodded he said, "Great let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Clary sprang from the bed. She backed up. Sebastian followed her.

"What do you want?" Clary's voice shook.

"My sister. Is that really so wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"The way you want me… Yes," Clary looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"You're my brother," Clary cried.

"I already told you, that doesn't matter," Sebastian said, coming closer.

"Yes…" Clary started to say.

"No, it doesn't, and don't try to tell me you care about that because I know how you felt about Jace when you thought he was your brother," Sebastian growled.

Sebastian stalked her as she backed up. Clary scanned the room, looking for a door. She spotted one to the left of her. She took off for it, sprinting as fast as she could. Sebastian grabbed her by the back of her jacket, dragging her backward. He pushed her up against the wall, pressing his body to hers. She tried to turn her head so she didn't have to look at him, but he grabbed her chin forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You are mine," He snarled, and brought his mouth down on hers.

Clary struggled trying to free herself from his grip. Clary tried to punch him, but he caught her arms and pinned them to the wall above her head with one of his hands. Clary squirmed. She stomped down on his foot as hard as she could. Sebastian grunted but didn't show any other sign that he had felt it. Feeling desperate Clary brought her knee up catching Sebastian in the groin, and heard a crunch.

Magnus did the tracking spell.

"Do you know where they are?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Magnus replied, opening a portal.

Jace watched as a house came into view. He walked through the portal and soon after Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Peter, and Magnus followed. Jace turned just as the portal closed.

"You guys ready?" Isabelle asked.

"Where are the guards? I figured this place would be swarming with them," Simon asked.

"Don't know, but I'm sure we'll soon find out," Jace replied.

"Maybe because there aren't any shadowhunters here for Sebastian to turn, he doesn't have any guards," Peter suggested.

"Maybe, but Sebastian isn't really the type to let the lack of shadowhunters stop him from creating an army. He would just find somebody else to become his army," Magnus said.

"Like who?" Alec asked.

"Mundanes and vampires probably," Magnus replied.

"Enough chit chat, we need to find Clary," Jace said.

They walked toward the house, keeping a look out for any guards that Sebastian might have patrolling. They reached the house without running into anybody. Jace reached for the door and opened it. It swung open to reveal a tunnel of darkness with a light at the end. Jace headed for the light at the end of the tunnel and the others followed a few steps behind.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be walking towards the light at the end of the tunnel?" Simon whispered to Isabelle.

Isabelle looked at Simon. "Simon, we're in a house, not dying," she stated drolly.

They made their way to the room with the light. They saw that it was a modernly decorated living room. On the other side of the living room they saw a set of stairs. Jace took a step towards the stairs when they all heard a scream of agony. The next thing they saw was Clary as she flew down the stairs.

A look of pure agony crossed Sebastian's face, and he screamed so loud Clary was sure that people in China heard it. Clary grabbed Sebastian's stele, as he plopped to the ground. She dashed towards the door. She reached it and turned the nob. The door wouldn't open. She brought her stolen stele up and drew an open rune. She flung the door open and raced out. She sprinted to the end of the hallway, and down a flight of stairs. When she reached the bottom she looked up and saw Jace.

"Jace!" Clary shouted.

She ran to him, and flung herself into his arms. He hugged her back, then pulled away and looked down at her.

"Clary, are you alright?" Jace asked.

"I am now," Clary responded, smiling up at Jace.

"Clary, where's Sebastian?" Jace asked.

A evil smile slowly made its way across her face. "I don't think he'll be trying to kidnap me anytime soon," Clary said cryptically.

"What do mean? Did you kill him?" Jace asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

"No, I wasn't so merciful as to kill him," Clary smirked.

"If killing him was merciful what did you do?" Jace asked, getting curious.

"I kneed him in the groin, while I was wearing my knew knee armor," Clary grinned. "Let's just say when I did that something crunched, and it wasn't my knee."

All the boys looked at her, alarmed.

"What did you break?!" Jace shouted.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I need to get me some of that knee armor," Isabelle grinned manically.

"Shouldn't we go get Sebastian before he recovers from Clary's attack on his groin?" Peter asked, pulling their attention back to the matter at hand.

"He's not going anywhere by himself for a long time. Unless he gets an iratze," Clary said.

"He's not getting one from us," Jace said.

They walked up stairs, and Clary led them to the room that she had left Sebastian in. Jace opened the door and they found Sebastian lying in an unconscious heap on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Peter stepped forward and picked Sebastian up. He was glad Clary was alright, he was also glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that knee.

"Shall we go?" Peter asked the others once he had Sebastian.

"Yes. Clary can you open a portal back to the Townsend's house? I'm too drained from the tracking spell and making the portal to get here," Magnus said.

"Sure, just let me put a binding rune on Sebastian before he wakes up," Clary replied.

Clary walked over to where Peter was holding Sebastian. She used the stele to draw a mark on him. The mark looked complicated, but she drew it quickly and easily. When she was done draw a binding rune on Sebastian, she walked over to the wall and started drawing. Once she finished a glowing hole appeared.

"One of you guys is going to have to picture the house. I didn't spend enough time there to know what it looks like," Clary said.

Peter stepped forward. "What do I do?" he asked.

"Just stand in front of the portal and picture your house," Clary answered.

Peter stood in front of the portal and pictured the living room of his home. The portal changed to show him his house, like an electronic picture frame changes pictures. Peter stepped through the portal, the others not far behind.

"Ezra! May!" Peter shouted.

Ezra and May came to the living room.

"We need a place to put him while Magnus figures out a way to open up the rift to our dimension," Alec said.

"Of course, you can put him in my den," Ezra said, leading Peter and the others down a hallway to his den.

Peter set the boy he was carrying down on the sofa in Ezra's den.

"Could one of you open a portal back to the house Clary was being held in? I need to go back and get the car," Peter asked.

"Sure," Clary said, walking forward and placing the tip of her stele to the wall.

She drew a portal and pictured the house she had been in. Peter walked through. Clary let the portal close and turned back to the others.

"How are we getting back to our own dimension?" Clary asked.

"Magnus is going to re-open the rift, that you and Sebastian created," Simon said.

"He'll open it back up, but not tonight," Alec said. "He needs to rest. We'll stay here for the night."

After a brief argument over the sleeping arrangements, the boys were put on the floor of Jacks room, and the girls were put in the spare bedroom Alice had used during her brief stay. Jace had wanted to stay with Clary, but since they were guests in the house he eventually conceded.

The next morning Clary headed downstairs and found Jace and the others already awake and in the kitchen. Clary walked over to Jace and sat down next to him. He handed her a cup of coffee, and she took a sip.

"Has Magnus figured out how to re-open the dimensional portal?" Clary asked.

"Yeah, we'll be leaving in a little bit. We were just waiting for you to wake up," Jace said. He got up and started walking towards where they had put Sebastian last night, "I'm going to check on Sebastian."

Jace walked into the room Sebastian was in. He saw Sebastian lying on the couch in almost the exact same position that he been placed in. Sebastian's eyes were open and he was looking at Jace.

"What are you doing here, Angel Boy?" Sebastian asked with a sneer.

"I came to make sure you were ready to go. It seems you are. Although, I can definitely say I would not want to be you right now," Jace replied, and grinned.

Sebastian tried to move and groaned in pain.

"I'll leave you to your misery," Jace grinned and backed towards the door.

When Jace got back to the kitchen he saw everybody looking grim.

"What's going on?" Jace asked.

"It's Peter," Clary answered.

"What about him?" Jace questioned.

"He didn't come back last night, and a text was sent from his phone demanding Sebastian back or Peter would be killed," Clary said.

"What? How?" Jace asked.

"Apparently Sebastian tried the Infernal Cup out on some mundies and turned them into endarkened," Alec said.

"Why didn't we find them when we went to get Clary?" Jace asked.

"It takes longer for a mundie to be turned than it does a shadowhunter. They were still in the process of turning when we rescued Clary," Isabelle said.

"Is there a plan to get Peter back?" Jace asked.

"There is a plan. You, Isabelle, Simon, Jack, Ezra, and I are going to find the endarkened and take them out. Alec, Magnus, and May are going to stay here and guard Sebastian," Clary explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me. When are we leaving?" Jace asked.

"Now," Clary replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Ezra, and Jack were crouched down behind some bushes watching the endarkened.

"What do we do about them?" Jack asked, pointing to the endarkened.

"We kill them," Jace replied.

"We can't just kill them," Ezra sounded appalled. "They're people."

"Yes, we can," Jace argued. "They are endarkened. When they're turned, they become the shell of the person they used to be, with a demon inside. They don't care about what, or who, they used to be. In fact, they'll use who they used to be to hurt those they used to care about."

"Can't the effects of the Cup be reversed?" Ezra asked.

"No, believe me, it's been tried countless times," Jace said.

"OK, we kill them. Then what?" Jack asked.

"We find Peter," Clary said.

Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Simon sprang from their hiding place behind the bushes, Jack and Ezra following. Clary brought up the seraph blade Jace had given her. She stabbed one of the endarkened through the chest. He slumped to the ground, dead. She turned to see if there were anymore she needed to dispatch, but the others had taken care of them. They took off toward the building. It looked like an abandon warehouse. They reached the building and entered it. Jace took the lead, heading deeper into the building. They tried several different rooms, but they were all empty. Eventually, they came across a room that was locked.

"Maybe that's a good sign," Simon said.

Clary took out her stele and drew an open rune on the door. The door opened and they were greeted by twelve endarkened and the sight of the Infernal Cup at the center of the room. Before anybody could say anything the endarkened rushed at them.

They were outnumbered two to one. Clary raised her seraph blade and stabbed the endarkened coming at her. The endarkened fell to the ground. Clary turned and saw Jace fighting two endarkened while a third snuck up behind him.

"Jace, behind you!" Clary shouted, rushing forward.

Jace ducked out of the way as the third endarkened swung at him. Clary sliced the endarkened's head off its body before it had a chance to attack again. Jace took care of the other two endarkened quickly. Clary looked around and saw that the others had taken care of the rest. Jace walked over to the Cup and picked it up.

"We're taking this with us," Jace said.

They left the room and continued searching for Peter. They came across a room with two endarkened guarding the door.

"Maybe that means Peter is in there," Jack said.

"Hopefully," Clary said.

Jace and Ezra quickly took down the guards. Jace tried to open the door but it was locked. Clary drew another open rune and the door swung inward. They walked into the room and saw Peter tied to a chair. Ezra rushed over to Peter and started untying him.

"Peter, are you alright?" Ezra asked.

"I need blood," Peter whispered.

"Clary will draw a portal, so we can get you home where there is blood," Ezra said.

"I'll draw a portal, but only you, Peter, and Jack are going through it. We're going to stay and make sure there are not more endarkened," Clary said.

Clary walked over to the wall and drew the rune to open a portal. Ezra and Jack supported Peter between them as they walked through the portal.

Peter felt as if he could drink a bathtub full of blood. When Ezra got him back to the house, he set Peter down and went to grab a few blood bags. When Ezra returned he handed Peter the blood and waited for him to finish drinking.

"What happened?" Ezra asked when Peter was finished.

"They grabbed me when I went for the car," Peter replied.

"As long as you're alright," Ezra said, worry in his eyes.

"I am. I think I'm going to get some rest," Peter said, getting up from the couch and heading up stairs.

Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Simon portaled back to the house.

"Did you find anymore endarkened?" Ezra asked, walking into the room.

"No," Jace replied.

"Have you figured out how to get back to your own dimension?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, I have," Magnus replied, striding into the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Jace, could you go get Sebastian and tell Alec to meet us all here?" Magnus asked.

Jace left to get Sebastian and tell Alec. They soon returned carrying Sebastian.

"I'll get you for this, Little Sister," Sebastian hissed.

Clary looked away.

"I don't think you'll be getting anyone any time soon," Jace smirked.

Magnus opened the portal. Jace and Alec, carrying Sebastian, went through first. Clary, Simon, and Isabelle followed quickly. Magnus turned to the vampires. "We appreciate your help in finding Clary and apprehending Sebastian. Thank you." Magnus turned and went through the portal.

The gang was glad to be back in their own dimension.

"Now all we have to do is turn Sebastian over to the Clave," Jace said, sounding happy.

"Oh, it won't be that easy," Sebastian said, a grin spreading across his face.

Several endarkened stepped out of the shadows. They ran at the shadowhunters. Jace and Alec dropped Sebastian to the ground and he gave a pained yelp. The shadowhunters, along with Magnus and Simon, fought the endarkened. Some of the endarkened slipped past them and reached Sebastian. One of the endarkened slashed a shallow gash across Jace's chest causing him to real backwards. The endarkened grabbed the Infernal Cup out of Jace's pocket. The endarkened turned, carrying Sebastian and the Cup, and ran.

Clary rushed over to Jace.

"Are you alright?" Clary asked, pulling out her stele and drawing an iratze on him.

"Yeah, but they got away," Jace said.

"I know. I guess the battle against Sebastian continues," Clary said, grimly.

After watching the visitors go back to their own dimension, the vampires sat down.

"You never told us how you guys were able to rescue Clary and why Sebastian was hurt," Ezra said.

"Clary kicked him in a highly sensitive place," Peter said with a chuckle.

"How hard did she kick him for him to still be in pain that long?" May asked.

"She said that she heard a crunch," Peter said, laughing now.

"A crunch? What did she break?" Jack asked alarmed.

"I don't know, but I sure wouldn't want to be on that girl's bad side," Peter laughed.

 **The End**


End file.
